


[Podfic of] Letters from the Pomological

by carboncopies



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Pomological Archive RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Friendship, Fruit, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trolling, pomological cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by frecklebomb.Podfic length - 0:9:24Author's summary: From the desk of the Chair of the Pomological Almanac.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Letters from the Pomological

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters from the Pomological](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440267) by [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb). 



> Thank you to frecklebomb for having blanket permission to record your fic AND for the cover art illustrations! 😍

Cover art illustrations by frecklebomb

Podfic length - 0:9:24

File size - 9.2MB (mp3)

**There are two versions of this podfic available for download/streaming, one with music and one without:**

\- yes music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16HB9Fu0AaQYq-y6kkLLqWt-cgIr5mTEL/view?usp=drivesdk)

\- no music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rj4mg8cK0AqlV2NXHQkp78ozxpHhQPXB/view?usp=drivesdk)

Intro/outro music is "La Plus Que Lente" by Debussy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box. CompassRose mentioned "epistolary" as a favorite thing. I hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
